Konoha's Twelve Days of CHristmas
by Kage Kui
Summary: Christmas carols Naruto Style. Mentionings of many pairings.
1. Konoha's Twelve Days of CHristmas

I know it's early

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto "I'll start": On the first day of Christmas my the Hokage gave to me

A ramen bowl made of trees.

Sakura "I'm next": On the second day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Sasuke "You can't make me,"glares are sent his way : On the third day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Shino "..." : On the fourth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Hinata "Umm I'll go next" : On the fourth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Kiba "My turn" : On the sixth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Shikamaru "Troublesome" : On the seventh day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Ino "Put some spirit it into it Shikamaru like this" :

On the eighth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

eight yellow roses

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Chouji "I know wgat I want" : On the ninth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

nine pounds of meat

eight yellow roses

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Lee "Yosh, Chouji you have spirit just not as much as Gai-Sensei" :

On the tenth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

ten sets of weights

nine pounds of meat

eight yellow roses

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Tenten "Am i the only sane one here?" : On the eleventh day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

eleven moving targets

ten sets of weights

nine pounds of meat

eight yellow roses

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

and a ramen bowl made of trees.

Neji "finally we're done" : On the twelfth day of Christmas the Hokage gave to me

twelve caged birds

eleven moving targets

ten sets of weights

nine pounds of meat

eight yellow roses

seven shogi boards

six talking dogs

FIVE NARUTOS

four kikai nests

three sharingan

two band-aids

Everyone: and a ramen bowl made of trees.


	2. I'm Dreaming of Red: Itachi

Itachi walks in. "Kisame I'm not doing this."

"Too bad you promised that you would it this year."

"No."

"But you promised you little punk."

"Too bad I'm leaving."

"To think I was gonna give you pocky."

"Strawberry pocky?"

"But I guess you don't want any," Kisame said with a feral grin.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it!"

"Start. Now."

"_I'm dreaming of a red Christmas__  
Just like the ones I used to know," _he cracked a note._  
_

"_Where the graveyards glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear chain saws in the snow,_" he had no idea what that was, but heard they hurt a lot.

"_I'm dreaming of a red Christmas  
With every death wish that I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be red._

I'm dreaming of a red Christmas  
With every death wish that I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be red.


	3. Screaming in a Winter Wonderland

"Sheesh these kunoichi never give up, it's Christmas for Pete's sake," Sasuke ran as fangirls followed, he hid in tree, "I think I got awaaaaaaay!" Clink, chains were tied around him and he was dragged away.

_Sasuke: I yell in pain, why aren't you listening?  
In the lane, my chains are glistening  
A horrible sight,  
I'm scared tonight.  
Screaming through a winter wonderland._

Gone away is all my hope,  
If i stay I'm gonna to croak  
They'll sing a sad song,  
If I move along,  
Dying in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow I can commit senpekku,  
Get away from all the screaming girl

They'll say: Are you dead?  
I'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The fans that I've made,  
Scared in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow they can build a snowman,  
And pretend that I am he  
They'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other fangirls knock him down.

They're after me, it ain't thrilling,  
Though my bones got a chilling  
They'll kill in a fray, while I get away,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.


	4. Haku the Christmas Ninja Part1

This one and the next is an ode Haku the Christmas Ninja (Which I got the idea from a picture I saw on Youtube)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you want except my treasure trove of candy. Wait I don't have that either?

"So, Haku, who was your most prominent kill?" asked Naruto.

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," he said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Christmas Ninja I didn't need anyone stealing my thunder."

Music started.

_You know Hidan, and Kakuzu, and_

_Deidara, and Zetsu,_

_Sakura, and Ino, and_

_Tobi, and Obito_

_But do you recall_

_The most famous reindeer of all_

"Who me?" Naruto asked.

"No," Haku sharply replied.

_Haku the Christmas Ninja  
had some very shiny needles,(like a flashlight)  
And if you ever saw them,  
you would even say they're sharp.(like porcupines)_

All of the other ninja  
used to laugh and call him names.(like run away)  
They never let poor Haku  
join in any ninja games.(like kill tag)

Then one bloody Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Haku with your needles so sharp,  
won't you guard my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the ninja feared him  
as they shouted out with terror,  
Haku the Christmas Ninja,  
you'll go down in history!(like Kakashi)

"Hey why wasn't I in there?"


	5. Haku the Christmas Ninja Part2

Part two of the Ode to Haku and Haku's interview by Naruto. This was written by Clement Moore but I'll take poetic license.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And that's how I guarded the fat man."

"O...kay. So Haku what happened after you were his guard?"

"I knocked Santa off and I took his place."

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was plotting um stirring, except a caged fox, but that's a different story.  
The stockings were hung by kunai with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

The genin were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of blood and gore danced in their heads.  
And Kurenai in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like the Yellow Flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny shinobi.

With a little girl driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his voice very soft,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Hidan! now, Kakuzu! now, Deidara and Zetsu!  
On, Sakura! On, Ino! on, on Tobi and Obito!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away like the Anbu are after you all!" All of these names sounded vaguely familiar especially Ino.

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of weapons, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and clawing of each little foot.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed in...a...kimono, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of weapons he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a girl, just opening her purse.

His eyes-how dim! The lines water!  
His face was covered, his nose unseen!  
His coal black hair was drawn up with a bow,  
And the mask he wore was as white as the snow.

The stump of a leg he held tight in his other hand,  
And the blood, it encircled his hand like a wreath.  
He had a many a needle and a little round kunai,  
That shook when he laughed, but I don't think he likes pie!

He was small and little, a right jolly evil elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A flash of his arm and a twist of his hand,  
Soon gave me to know I had everything to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And sliced all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his pouch,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wait that was out of nowhere you just started a poem who was the one talking? And I think I'll stop talking now. I'll shut up now," the glares from Haku shut him up.

"Okay that's all for this week see you next ti-" he was told something in his ear, "Wait I've been canceled? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	6. Tenten in Toyland

On Tenten's last mission which was a B-rank for Neji's information she expended much of her weapontry and as a weapon mistress it's what she values the most. Also a new shop opened in town and since she nearly bought out the last she went to, she wanted to see the inventory.

"Lee hurry up!"

"But it closes in two hours."

"I'm a girl. Who likes shopping," after she saw Lee's face she added, "For weapons. We're going to a weapon shop do the math."

Lee stayed quiet for a while then, when they entered the story Tenten's whole disposition brightened and with glee started singing with a voice equal to...angels, fallen angels.

"_Toy land, toy land  
Sadistic girl and boy land  
While you dwell within it  
You are ever in danger there  
_

_Masochist's joy land  
Mi-istic merry toy land  
Once you pass its borders  
You can ne'er return again," _the last line was said with some psychoticness.

Lee gulped in fear._  
_

_When you've grown up my dears  
And are as old as I  
You'll laugh and ponder on the years  
That roll so swiftly by my dears  
That roll so swi-iftly by-y  
_

_Masochist's joy land  
Mi-istic merry toy land  
Once you pass its borders  
You can ne'er return again," _that last line was once again creepy.

"I'm getting out of here! Bye Tenten!" he ran away as fast as possible with only the evil laughter of Tenten telling him not to go back for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you had a good Thanksgiving.


	7. Idiots in the Hall

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Kankuro get back here and help me with decorating before Gaara gets back!" Temari yelled.

"Why? It's not like he cares about Christmas."

"So. He's never had a real Christmas. Now I'll turn on some music while we decorate. Okay? Good."

A few fights, I mean songs later an instrumental "Deck the Halls" started so Temari began,

"_Deck the halls with Kankuro's bowels  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

_  
_Kankuro added, _"It ain't your season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

_  
_Temari replied,_ "You have donned your gay apparel.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la"  
_

Kankuro snapped_ back,"Your the troll from the carol.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. _

"This verse is mine back off," Temari said before the next verse started.

"_See the blazing Yule before you.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike you down and join the chorus.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Hunt you down in merry measure.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Soon I'll have no more seizures.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

"Then this one is mine," Kankuro decided.

"_Fast away your age passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Run away ye lads and lasses  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Sing in horror all together.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Heedless of the wind and_ _weather.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la _

"Eh-hem! So this is what Christmas is about? Making fun of each other in song. You two are so immature," no one even noticed Gaara came in until he tripped on his sash then all hell broke loose.


	8. Gaara the Snowman

After getting attacked by Temari and beating up Kankuro, Gaara decided to find out what Christmas was bout on his own. So Gaara went around town listening to conversations and songs. He also went in and out of holiday stores to check it out.

As he entered a theater the conductor, a civilian, told the choir to start "Gaara the Sandman". To say the least he was intrigued

"_Gaara the Sandman  
Was a evil nasty soul  
With a corncob knife and a button sword  
And two eyes as mean as coal_

_Gaara the Sandman  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of sand  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day_

There must have been some magic  
In that old gourd that they found  
For when they placed it on his back  
He began to dance around

Gaara the Sandman  
Was alive as he could be  
And the children say  
He could laugh and play  
But not like you and me

Gaara the Sandman  
Knew tit was gonna be really windy day  
So he said **run!**  
And I'll have some fun  
Now before I blow away

Down to the village  
With a sharp stick in his hand  
Running here and there all around the square  
Saying catch me if you can

He chased them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler stop

Gaara the Sandman  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye  
Saying don't you cry  
I'll be back again some day

_Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Look at Gaara trot  
_

_Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of tots,"_

_When Gaara started to hysterically the choir and conductor screamed as they ran out of theater._


	9. It's Just 3,000 RYo

Santa baby by Eartha Kitt

"But, but, but why? It's only three-thousand ryo. Daddy please. Why not it's just a dragon encrusted wazikashi. Okay. Bye daddy."

Ino went to her room. And her favorite song "Haku Baby" started so she sang along.

"Haku baby, slip a golden kunai under the tree,  
For me.  
been an awful good girl,  
Haku baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Haku baby, a 54 different carriages too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Hit list,

Haku baby, I wanna poison filled pot,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Haku baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Haku honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a weapon vault,  
Haku honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Haku cutie, and fill my stocking with a Sasuke,  
And hey.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Haku cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,

Haku baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Haku baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight."


	10. Blood Hill

Weird Al Yankovic made this not me.

Sai decided he was going to look into this _Christmas _he has heard so much about. Actually he went to hear Christmas carols, and stalk the carolers. So after being caught by patrolling ANBU he decided to go to a music store and the song that came on was in his words, "The most sincere, heart melting song ever," but of course this is Sai.

"_Its Christmas at blood hill  
There's music in the air  
The sleigh bells are ringing and the carolers are singing  
While the mob sirens blare_

Its Christmas at blood hill  
The button has been pressed  
The radio just let us know  
That this is not a test

Everywhere the jutsu are dropping  
Its the end of all humanity  
No more time for last-minute shopping  
Its time to face your final destiny

Its Christmas at blood hill  
Theres panic in the crowd  
We can dodge debris while we trim the tree  
Underneath the gore-stained cloud

You might hear some ninja on your rooftop  
Or Haku on your windowsill  
But if someones climbing down your chimney  
You better aim your senbon and shoot to kill

Its Christmas at blood hill  
And if the chakra levels okay  
Ill go out with you and see all the new  
Demon on new years day

Its Christmas at blood hill  
Just seconds left to go  
Ill duck and cover with my yuletide lover  
Underneath the mistletoe

Its Christmas at ground zero  
Now the missiles are on their way  
What a crazy fluke, were gonna get juked  
On this jolly holiday,"

Now after he heard this song he bought the rights and the sheet music, so he could start drawing a Christmas card to the hag.


	11. Let Us Kiss! Slap!

Ummmm is Let It Snow! In the public domain?

"I remember one time back during the war, a week before Christmas we were stuck at someone's house being attacked and Jiraiya thought it was a good idea to sing a song from a... movie he saw and since we were alone he sang it to me. I still remember the words exactly," Tsunade told Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let Us Kiss! Let Us Kiss ! Let Us Kiss!_

They don't show signs of stopping,  
So I've bought some movies for watching,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let Us Kiss! Let Us Kiss! Let Us Kiss!

_  
When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm,"_ SLAP!

_"The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you'll give me love,  
Let's Do It! Let's Do It! Let's Do It!__"_

"That is disgusting!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yeah that is a good memory."


	12. Ninja Troop

The Chipmunks will never sue!

"Next," Iruka announced, "the Konohamaru Corp is singing "Christmas Don't Be Late" along with Ebisu.

Ebisu: (All right you Genin)  
(Ready to sing your song)  
Udon: (I'll say we are)  
Moegi: (Yeah)  
Udon: (Let's sing it now)  
Ebisu: (Okay, Moegi)  
Moegi: (Okay)  
Ebisu: (Okay, Udon)  
Udon: (Okay)  
Ebisu: (Okay, Konohamaru, Konohamaru, KONOHAMARU)  
Konohamaru: (OKAY)

All (except Ebisu): Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for weapons and time for tears  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a kunai to loop the loop 

Konohamaru: Me, I want a ninja troop 

All (except Ebisu): We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late

Ebisu: (Okay fellas get ready)  
(That was very good, Udon)  
Udon: (Naturally)  
Ebisu: (Very good Moegi)  
Moegi:(Ahhh)  
Ebisu: (Ah, Konohamaru, you were a little flat, watch it)  
Ebisu: (Ah, Konohamaru, Konohamaru, KONOHAMARU)  
Konohamaru: (OKAY)

All (except Ebisu): Want a kunai to loop the loop 

Konohamaru: I still want a ninja troop 

All (except Ebisu): We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late

(Very good, brats)  
Konohamaru: (Let's sing it again)  
Udon: (Yeah, lets sing it again)  
Ebisu:(No, That's enough, lets not overdo it)  
Konohamaru: (What do you mean overdo it)  
Udon: (We want to sing it again)  
Ebisu: (Now wait a minute, boys)  
Konohamaru: (Why can't we sing it again)  
[kiddie chatter  
Ebisu: (Konohamaru, cut that out..Moegi, just a minute)  
Ebisu:(Udon will you cut that out? Brats...)

"O...kay that was interesting. Moving on..."


	13. Hellish Holiday

"Let me out! You poor excuse for a ninja" boomed a voice.

"Never you dumb fox I'll die before I let you out."

"That can be arranged ya know. Just let me out for a few minutes please I'll be good." the demon whined.

"Does your definition of good include only having a snack and not a seven course meal?"

"Why you know me too well," he hesitated, "What if I sing?"

Caught off guard in all his elegance he answered, "Wha?"

"Yes, I'll sing. If I put you to sleep I get ten minutes of freedom. And since it's Christmas time I'll even sing a Christmas carol. OK?"

"Deal. Now start."

"Pushy much, _Oh, there's no place like  
Hell for the holidays,  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the hellfire  
Of a friendly face  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Hell, sweet hell_

I met a man who lives in Konoha  
And he was headin' for Suna  
And some home made pumpkin pie  
From Suna folks a travelin' down  
To Wave's sunny shore  
From Kuso to Kumo, gee  
The traffic is terrific

Oh there's no place like hell  
For the holidays, 'cause no matter  
How far away you roam  
If you want  
To be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Hell, sweet hell"

"You call that a song?That's nothing bu-" he was knocked out.

"Well I did put you to sleep," Kyuubi smirked.


	14. Orochimaru Wants Part 1

When he sent the Sound Four out to get Sasuke and heard that he came willingly, Orochimaru was the happiest snake-man alive (even if he was the only one). Even after the body transfer he was so happy he broke out in song.

"_All I want for Christmas is the last Uchiha,  
The last Uchiha, see the last Uchiha.  
Gee, if I could only have the last Uchiha,  
Then I could wish you "Merry Christmas."_

It seems so long since I could say,  
"Last night was the best."  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be  
If I could only rest.

All I want for Christmas is the last Uchiha,  
The last Uchiha, see the last Uchiha  
Gee, if I could only have the last Uchiha,  
Then I could wish you "Merry Christmas."

"Umm. Lord Orochimaru are you okay?" the snake -man was so happy he started to eat a brand muffin but, then after noticing he couldn't, got mad then proceeded to get Kabuto to kill anyone he wants dead.

After noticing what was happening the lonely soldier got scared and ran.


	15. To Go To Town Part 2

Last Christmas was the year the Sound Four heard about the invasion and the more exited they got until they spontaneously broke out in song.

Tayuya: _You better watch out  
You better run 'way  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you 'kay   
'rochi-Sama is coming to town _

Kidoumaru: _He's making a list   
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice   
'rochi-Sama is coming to town _

Sakon and Ukon:_ He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So, Run! for goodness sake! _

Jirobou: _O! You better watch out!  
You better run 'way  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you 'kay  
'rochi-sama is coming to town  
'rochi-sama is coming to town _

"And I thought I was creepy," mumbled the Snake Master.


	16. Sammychan: Kisame

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenan & Kel or this song or Naruto 

"Itachi I gave you pocky darn it. Where did you put Sammy-chan?"

"Sammy-chan? And this is?"

"Sammy-chan is Samehada."

"Kisame, you, have gone crazy and have to much emotion."

"Who loves strawberry pocky?"

"I-I-I-Itachi loves strawberry pocky..."

"Is it true?"

"Mmmm-hmmm... I do, I do, I do, I do-oooo!"

"Here's some, go get it, go get it." Itachi ran off for the box.

As soon as he left Kisame started singing "I'll have an orange Christmas without you

I'll be so orange just thinking 'bout you

Decorations of blood on a green Christmas tree

Wont be the same dear, if you're not to kill with me

And when those orange snowflakes start falling

That's when those orange memories start calling

You'll be doin all right, with your Christmas of white

But I'll have an orange, orange orange orange Christmas

(instrumental break)

You'll be doin all right, with your Christmas of white,

But I'll have an orange, orange Christmas"

Itachi heard the end with pocky in hand ⌠Some people are so obsessed with worldly things. Hey give my pocky back!" a squirrel attacked him, "DIE!"


	17. Ter'yaki Love

Tori Kay I hope this is better thnx for the reviews song: a marshmallow world One day in Konoha while it snowed Chouji was so hungry, but all the shops were closed because of a snow out. All but one. A small little shop with the words BB's Barbecue on it. He entered.

"Welcome to my humble resturaunt Mr.Akimichi. Would you like today's special Mr. Akikimichi?"

"What is it?"

"A massive buffet for only thirty ryo."

"I'll take it," he said delightedly.

He took one bite and, "Ahhhh, it's a ter'yaki world in the winter,  
When the rice comes to cover the ground.  
It's the time for play, it's a soy sauce day,  
I wait for it the whole year round!

Those are ter'yaki clouds being friendly,  
In the arms of the bak chou trees;  
And the sun is red like a pepper head,  
It's shining so your tongue won't freeze!

The world is your riceball, see how it grows,  
That's how it goes, whenever it snows.  
The world is your riceball just for a song,  
Get out and roll it along!

It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts,  
Take a bite with your favorite girl.  
It's a sugar date, so what if spring is late,  
In winter it's a ter'yaki world!

It's a ter'yaki day in the winter,  
When the rice comes to cover the ground.  
It's the time for play, it's a soy sauce day,  
And we wait for it the whole year round!

Just you remember that,

Those are ter'yaki clouds being friendly,  
In the arms of the bak chou trees;  
And the sun is red like a pepper head,  
It's shining so your tongue won't freeze!

You must remember that,

The world is your riceball, see how it grows,  
That's how it goes whenever it snows.  
The world is your riceball just for a song,  
Get out and roll it along!

It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts,  
Take a bite with your favorite girl.  
It's a sugary date, so what if spring is late,  
In winter it's a ter'yaki world.  
In winter it's a ter'yaki world.  
In winter it's a ter'yaki world..." he finished with a fufilled sigh.

"Not to be rude at all, but why is your rice steamed?"

"Ummm...I regret nothing!" she ran into icicles. 


	18. Baby There's War Outside

Hayate and Yuugao during the war.

think-Yuugao

(think)-Hayate

"So how about Kakashi can't we call for him?" asked a cold Yuugao.

"How about we stay here till the fighting stops huh?" slyly asked Hayate.

"Excuse me but, people are dying out there and you, you are hitting on me."

"Do you want a drink to calm your nerves?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later the sake was so strong that both were so drunk they started to sing.

"I really can't stay (Baby, there's war outside)

I've got to go 'way (Baby, there's war outside)

The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)

So very nice (I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice)

The Hokage will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)

And Anbu will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)

So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)

Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)

The enemy might think (Baby, it's dead out there)

Say, what's in this drink (No carts to be had out there)

I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)

To break this genjutsu (I'll take your mask, your face looks swell)

I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)

At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)

I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)

Oh, but there's war outside

I simply must go (It's cold outside)

The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)

The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)

So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

My captain will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)

My squad will be there at the door (I ain't worried about you brother)

My captain's jutsu is vicious (That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)

Well maybe just a soldier pill more (You don't need no pill, it's smokin' plenty up in here)" they started to sober up.

"I've got to get home (Baby, you'll die out there)

Say, lend me a comb (It's up to your knees out there)

You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)

Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)

There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)

At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)

I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)

Oh, but baby it's cold outside"

When they got back after a long night Hayate was so sick that it stayed with him till he died ten years later.


	19. All I Want is Deja Vu

Angstiness. Most of these take place after the second round and before the Rescue Arc.

Sakura was contemplating the idea of Sasuke▓s departure. She actually said it. She said ⌠I love you.■ And it was just her luck that he knocks her out and lays her on a bench. She passed the bridge as she started to softly sing.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the senbon Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever known Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the senbon Underneath the christmas tree I don't need to hang my kunai There upon the fireplace Haku won't you make me happy With a jutsu, Christmas day I just want you for own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you.  
You Sasuke

I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the Snow Land for Haku Hunter I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic ninja click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Sasuke all I want for Christmas is you You...

All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing Haku won't you bring me the one I really need - won't you please Bring my Sasuke to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see Sasuke Hanging right outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever you Make my wish come true Sasuke all I want for Christmas is You...

All I want for Christmas is you Sasuke (repeat)■ she broke down on the bench of oh so long ago. Two chuunin escorted her back in the morning. 


	20. Doggonit

"Akamaru! Akamaru where are you?" Kiba yelled into the snow.

"Grrrruff grrrruff" barked an over excited Akamaru.

"Good boy! I thought I'd never find you. Why is your coat the same as the snow?" he pondered. Kiba summoned a sleigh and brought out some size enhancing pills, "Here Akamaru take these," once Akamaru grew in size and was attached to the sleigh they were off.

"Dashing through the snow In a one dog open sleigh O'er the fields we go Laughing all the way Kunai on bob tail ring Making spirits bright What fun it is to die and scream A slaying song tonight

(Chorus)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one dog open sleigh."

The next day

"Hey Ino, wanna take a ride in my sleigh?"

"Only if it will get you off my back for that date I owe you."

"Sure. Giddy-up Akamaru."

"A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Miss Medic-nin

Was seated by my side,

My dog was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his lot

He got into a drifted bank

And then we got upsot.

(Chorus)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one dog open sleigh."

The next day.

"Naruto, I bet Akamaru can beat Gamakichi in a sleigh race."

"You're on."

"A day or two ago,

The story I must tell

I went out on the snow,

And I fell back into hell;

Fishcake was riding by

In a one frog open sleigh,

He laughed as I was about to die,

And quickly drove away.

(Chorus)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one dog open sleigh."

Ten years later.

"Now Ino my ride is just outside," 'I'll beat Naruto yet' he thought.

The Ino giggled as she remembered what happened last time. They set off with Naruto trailing.

"Now the ground is red

Go it while you're young,

Take the girls tonight

And sing this slaying song;

Just get a one dog bay

Two forty as his speed

Hitch him to a one dog sleigh

And crack! you'll take the lead.

(Chorus)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one dog open sleigh."

"Finally we win!" exclaimed Kiba. He put too much weight on his side.

As she dusted herself off, "You're cute," she kissed Kiba on the nose as she walked away.


	21. Memories of Mother

Hinata was feeling down. In a month Naruto was leaving and she just lost another spar between her and Neji even though a pebble through her off. She felt so insecure till she thought she saw a six tailed silver fox fly by. It gave memories of the old lullaby her mom would sing to her. Her melodic voice carried around the house,

"_Raindrops on bodies and whiskers on foxes_

_Bright copper kunai and warm woollen mittens_

_Brown paper bombs tied up with string,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

Verse

_Cream coloured kistune and crisp bean paste,_

_Door bells and sleigh bells and ramen with noodles_

_Eagles that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

Verse

_Girls in white dresses and blue satin sashes,_

_Snow-flakes that stay on my nose and eye-lashes,_

_Silver white win-ters that melt into spring,_

_These are a few of my favorite things,_

Verse

_When the dog bites,_

_When the bug stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_And then I don't feel, so bad_," as she finished she broke down, but she was not the only one. Hiashi and Neji heard the haunting song. Hiashi let out one small tear but Neji sang too a song from when he was little.

"_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_While the shuriken keep ringing_

_May your every wish come true_

V

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_May the calendar keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

V

_It's the holiday season_

_And Hunter-nin is coming round_

_The Christmas snow is white on the ground_

_When old Haku gets into town_

_He'll be coming down the chimney, down_

_Coming down the chimney, down_

V

_It's the holiday season_

_And Hunter-nin has got a toy_

_For every good girl and good little boy_

_He's a very small bundle of joy_

_He'll be coming down the chimney, down_

_Coming down the chimney, down_

V

_He'll have a big fat pouch upon his back_

_And lots of goodies for you and me_

_So leave a kunai stick for old Icey prick_

_Hanging on the Christmas tree_

V

_It's the holiday season_

_With the whoop-de-do and hickory dock_

_And don't forget to stab your sock_

_'Cause just exactly at 12 o'clock_

_He'll be coming down the chimney_

_Coming down the chimney_

_Coming down the chimney, down!_

V

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_While the merry bells keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

V

_Happy Holiday_

_Happy Holiday_

_May the calendar keep bringing_

_Happy Holidays to you_

_To you Happy Holiday_," the small memory gave Hinata a small litle giggle,

'cause Neji doesn't do giggles.


	22. Yes He Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Hitch

Shino layed his head down on his pillow. As he drifted to dreamland (yes he dreams) he had

a song stuck in his head. His dream started out as it was him, the king of Bugdom,

against the plant people of Floratopia. It was time for him to attack when he broke out

into song.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With body parts flying_

_And everyone dying with faces of cheer"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those paper bomb greetings and murderous meetings_

_When friends come to call_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

C

_There'll be funerals for hosting_

_Dead bodies for toasting_

_And mourning out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the gore of_

_Battles long, long ago_

V

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much fungi growing_

_And hearts will be slowing_

_When enemies are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

C

_There'll be funerals for hosting_

_Dead bodies for toasting_

_And mourning out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the gore of_

_Battles long, long ago_

V

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much fungi growing_

_And hearts will be slowing_

_When enemies are near_

_It's the most wonderful time_

_It's the most wonderful time_

_It's the most wonderful time_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_"

Scene change

He was with Sakura and, they were slowly heading towards each other. Him 90, and her 10.

They were just about to kiss till...he fell out of bed.

"I have to change the sheets, how...troublesome."


	23. Get Out of My Sight

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the crowd yelled.  
"How troublesome. How did those troublesome girls put me up to this?" it was a Christmas party and Ino and Temari forced him into singing karaoke, "Oh yeah they promised two weeks off."

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let the clouds be light"  
From now on,  
Temari will be out of sight," she huffed, Ino laughed.

"You'll have a merry little Christmas,  
If you just don't stay,  
From now on,  
That boar will be miles away," this time it was Temari doing the laughing."

"Here we are in these boring days,  
Happy golden days of snore," unenthusiastecally he started.  
"Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more.

Unfortunately we all will be together If the Fates allow  
Hang a too bright star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"  
As soon as he got off the stage he fell asleep.


	24. Give Up Lee

AN: edited chaps 20-23

Lee decided it was time to go caroling, in the snow, without a jacket or snow clothes, on his crutches, and an outdated song book.

"Ha-" slam, "huh," he sighed "to the next house."

Time after time doors, were shut in his face, but he never gave up and he went to the inner city where, he came across a small house with a poor family and started to carol for them.

Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if you'll be young,  
But have a cup of cheer.  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say 'Yosh' to friends you know  
And everyone you meet.

Oh, ho, the genjutsu  
Hung where you can't see;  
An assassin waits for you;  
Kill 'em once for me.  
Have a holly jolly Christmas,  
And in case you didn't hear,  
Oh by golly, have a holly,  
Jolly Christmas this year."

"Thank you," said a beautiful woman with a baby in her arms, "we needed your Christmas spirit. Take this, please."

"Oh no I couldn't . I did with the goodness of my heart."

"Your such a kind boy. Enjoy your Christmas Eve."

"I will ma'am, I will," as he turned to leave he was going to add something but the house and the woman weren't there only an empty lot.


	25. Naruto Blues

Naruto loved Christmas but hated his apartment on this day. On this day he checked underneath his tree knowing nothing would be there, but he still did it anyways just out of hope. This year he left his apartment with a bag on his back. He handed out gifts to all his precious people: to Teuchi, his tab plus an extra 100 ryo; to Ayame, a noodle locket engraved with 'Thank You for your help'; to Lee, a new nun-chuk; to Tenten, a dagger with a secret poison compartment; to Neji, a hunting falcon; to Gai, a list of Kakashi's weaknessess; to Chouji, three 'All You Can Eat' voucher to his favorite restaurant; a set of flower earrings to Ino; to Shikamaru a marble Shougi board; to Asuma, imported cigars; to Shino, darker sun glasses; to Hinata a charm bracelet with a fox and a falcon charm; to Kurenai, purple kimono; to Kiba and Akamaru, dog-man combination jutsu, and to Kakashi, a promise that he'll get the next "Icha Icha" before it comes out; to Sakura, a promise ring; to Shizune, an alert jutsu while Tsunade got a sake making kit; he gave Iruka a kunai with a dragon on one side and a tiger on the other, while on the hilt was a fox and a dolphin on the finger ring.. All said thank you but none gave him a gift, he took it in stride and never dropped his smile.

He only had one gift left. He went to the abandoned Uchiha District and went into Sasuke's old house, where there was a small Christmas tree. He put a small note underneath it. As he left the area he started singing a sad song, and the people he gave the gift who were following him, listened intently.

"The shuriken are jingling  
The streets are red with blood  
The ninja clans are mingling  
But there's no one that I know

I'm sure that you'll forgive me  
If I don't enthuse  
I guess I've got the Christmas blues

I've done my window shopping  
There's not a store I've missed  
But what's the use of stopping  
When you're on no-one's list  
You'll know the way I'm feeling  
When you love and you lose  
I guess I've got the Christmas blues

When somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Christmas is a joy of joy  
But friends when you're lonely  
You'll find that it's only  
A thing for little 'noichi and little nin

May all your days be merry  
Your seasons full of cheer  
But 'til it's January  
I'll just go and disappear  
Oh Haku may have brought you some stars for your jutsu  
But Haku only brought me the blues  
Those brightly packaged tinsel covered Christmas blues

Oh Haku may have brought you some stars for your jutsu

But Haku only brought me the blues  
Those brightly packaged tinsel covered Christmas blues"

As he headed in for the day his doorbell rang and it was his teammates, then team 8, team Gai, team 10, and everyone else. Sakura gave him a kiss, Kakashi gave him a jutsu scroll, Neji, Tenten, and Lee gave him a crystal fox, Gai gave him a training schedule, team 10 gave him Ninja of Konoha Anthology, team 8 gave him a tracking jutsu, while Hinata also gave him a medicine that heals the body at a faster rate, the Ichiraku had free catering, Shizune and Tsunade gave him hangover pills, and Jiraiya sent him his invisibility jutsu. "Thank you all of you. This is the best Christmas ever.

FIN

AN: The sequel is Naruto Holiday a story spanning the whole year and focuses him during the holidays. And thnx to kodomoy and tk for their reviews


End file.
